Konflik Neji Hyuuga
by b3by
Summary: Neji mendapat sebuah tugas yang membuanya harus memilih..
1. Hyuuga

**Chapter 1. Hyuuga**

"_Hinata-sama telah berusia tiga tahun.. selamat!"_

"_ya," jawab Hiashi-sama__ singkat_

_Rambut anak itu berwarna hitam kebiruan. Kulitnya putih bersih, bola matanya berwarna sama dengan bola mata anak laki-laki yang menatapnya, warnanya Lavender. Dia menggenggam baju ayahnya._

"_Tou-san, dia manis, ya?" bisik Neji __ke__ ayahnya._

_Tapi ayahnya tidak merespon, malah melempar pandangan pilu ke tanah yang dipijaknya._

"_ada apa, Tou-san?" tanya Neji._

"_Ng? Tak apa.." _

_Neji menatap ayahnya khawatir, dia tahu, ayahnya berbohong._

"_baiklah Hizashi, Neji akan kubawa,"._

_Neji memandang bingung ke arah Hiashi-sama, lebih bingung lagi saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "baik.."._

xXx

Ia menatap cermin, perlahan melepaskan headbandnya.

Di sana, di dahinya, ia melihatnya. segel kutukan itu. _Juuin jutsu._ Yang di pahat di kepalanya saat umurnya baru 4 tahun.

xXx

_BATS! Hiashi-sama menahan pukulan dari Hinata-sama, anak perempuan kecil itu kembali melayangkan pukulan lain, "aah.. harusnya dia sedikit lebih cepat!" pikir Neji._

"_Neji?" panggil ayahnya._

"_iya, Tou-san?"_

"_dengar Neji, Hinata-sama itu berasal dari Souke.."_

_Neji memalingkan pandangannya dari latihan itu ke ayahnya._

"_kau, yang berasal dari Bunke, hidup demi melindunginya. Melindungi Hinata-sama dan darah Hyuuga, klan kita.."_

"_Baik, Tou-san!"_

_Neji kembali memandang kedua Souke yang sedang berlatih itu. Dan kemudian.._

_Ia tersentak saat mendengar jeritan ayahnya._

"_UUAAGGHHHH!!!" jerit ayahnya dalam rasa sakit, ayahnya mencengkram headband di kepalanya, mencengkram headband itu sampai terlepas, "kepalaku.. AAAARGH!"_

"_Tou-san! Tou-san kenapa?!"_

"_pulanglah.."_

_Neji menatap tak percaya ke arah Hiashi-sama. Menatap segel di tangan Hiashi-sama, menatap ayahnya yang__ menjerit__ kesakitan..__ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?__ Mungkinkah_

"_aku takkan mengampuni kebodohanmu lebih lama lagi.. jangan lupakan kewajibanmu!"_

_xXx_

saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Neji menyadari arti segel itu, segel yang terpahat di kepalanya, segel itu bisa—akan, menyakitinya suatu hari nanti..

segel itu adalah tanda yang takkan bisa terhapus. Takkan pernah terhapus sampai kematiannya datang.

Segel itu merebut hakknya dalam memilih apapun. Dia tak memiliki pilihan. Perintah Souke adalah takdirnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Neji berjalan menghampiri _futon-nya._ Perlahan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah di bantalnya. Menutup matanya, mata yang sulit ia tentukan—sebagai berkah atau kutukan? Sama dengan darah yang kini mengaliri tubuhnya, sama dengan nama yang slalu mengikuti nama depannya, nama klan yang memberinya kekuatan sekaligus kutukan. Hyuuga.

XxX

"_neji, kemarilah.."_

_Neji mendekat ke arah tetua bunke yang memanggilnya. Ini tidak biasa, tetua ini bahkan sampai membatalkan misinya dengan team Gai demi pembicaraan ini._

"_bunke sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang menjadi takdir keluarga Hyuuga. Keputusan tentang takdirmu.."_

XxX

Saat dikalahkan Naruto, semua terasa lebih terang. Jalan hidup yang bisa dipilihnya, kejujuran yang diutarakan Hiashi-sama. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, semua cahaya itu perlahan hilang. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam genangan lumpur takdir yang seakan terus menelannya.

Dia seorang jenius. Tapi tidak ambisius. Tak terpikir di kepalanya tentang menjadi kepala keluarga hyuuga. Itu bukan dia. Dan sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Yang dia mau Cuma hari-hari normal. Saat-saat bersaman-_nya.._

XxX

Rn'R plizz.. trus coba bantuin gue dong! Neji mendingan sama Hinata apa Tenten.. bingung nih.. nanti ada lemon dikit. jadi rate-nya T. skalii lagi.. R&R plizzz..


	2. Bintang Tak Menjawab

2. Bintang Tak Menjawab

"tapi, tetua! Bukankah tugas bunke adalah melindungi souke?!" protes Neji saat mendengar perintah dari tetua Bunke yang memanggilnya.

"kau salah Neji. Tugas Bunke adalah melindungi darah Hyuuga. Melindungi souke adalah salah satunya,".

"tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus.."

"kenapa harus kau, itukah yang ingin kau katakan Neji? Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Kau adalah seorang bunke yang sudah melewati pewaris sah souke, Hinata-sama. Kau adalah kebanggaan klan Hyuuga. Yang menjadi kepala keluarga haruslah orang terbaik. Bukan orang yang terlemah,".

"tapi.."

"Neji.. Hizashi sangat meninginkan kau terlahir sebagai souke. Terpilihnya Hiashi-sama sebagai Souke adalah kesalahan. Ayahmu lah yang harusnya terpilih. Dan inilah kesempatanmu mengubah hal itu."

Cahaya lilin yang bergoyang merubah warna mata putihnya menjadi kemerahan. Kata-kata tetua membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, saat yang selalu berputar di kepalanya saat nama ayahnya lewat di telinganya.

XxX

"tou-san, kepalaku sakit.." kata Neji sambil memegangi dahinya yang tertutup perban putih. Tempat dimana segel bunke-nya terpahat.

Ayahnya tersenyum lembut menenangkan, "itu karena segelnya mesih baru. Tak lama lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang Neji. Percayalah..".

Sedetik, mata ayahnya terlihat sayu dan lemah. Membuat kenyamanan yang Neji rasakan berganti menjadi kekhawatiran.

Ayahnya segera menyadari kekhawatiran putranya, kembali tersenyum lembut, "Neji, kau adalah orang yang di cintai bakat klan Hyuuga lebih dari siapapun. Hiduplah terus, Neji.."

Neji tercengang mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

"aku.. sungguh berharap dapat melahirkanmu di souke.."

XxX

Disinilah Neji sekarang. Duduk di teras berlantai kayu di depan kamarnya. Merenungi takdir yang –entah oleh siapa—telah ditentukan untuknya. Bintang-bintang berkedip ramah ke mata putih yang menatap mereka. Mata yang tanpa emosi tapi jelas menunjukkan ribuan tanya di belakangnya. Andai bintang-bintang bisa berbicara.. tapi sayang mereka tak bisa. Dan kalaupun bintang bisa berbicara, apakah mereka tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanya?

"Neji nii-san?"

Neji terlonjak kaget. Ia menengok, menatap pewaris sah Hyuuga yang tersenyum lembut.

Sungguh mencengangkan menatap mata Hinata dan Neji. Walaupun mereka sama-sama memiliki bola mata Byakugan, tapi mata hinata begitu sayu dan penuh dengan kesedihan. Padahal hidupnya terlihat lebih mudah di banding hidup sang bunke yang tanpa pilihan. Kesedihan apa yang sebenarnya terlihat disana? Jelas buka kesedihan karena kasih yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kesedihan yang ada disana jauh lebih dalam.

Neji tidak menjawab, ia kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke langit malam. Hinata telah terbiasa dengan aura dingin yang dimiliki sepupunya, "boleh aku duduk?"

Neji mengagguk kecil, tanpa menoleh.

Waktu berlalu dalam diam. Setiap kata yang akan melayang keluar dari mulut, kembali tertelan saat menatap mata putih itu lurus menatap langit.

"neji nii-san?"

Diam.

"aku.. aku ingin kita bisa berteman baik. Bagaimanapun, kita bersaudara.."

Diam.

"bicaralah padaku kalau Nii-san ada masalah. Oyasuminasai.."

Tepat saat Hinata berbalik, terdengar jawaban pelan dari Neji.

"hmm.. Oyasuminasai.."

Hinata tersenyum. sang sepupu yang dingin, tapi sebenarnya baik. ya, Neji-niisan adalah orang yang baik.

Minaaa!! tenang.. tenang..berdasarkkan review, gw udah memutuskan Neji bakal sama siapa.. next chapter, ada lime nya!! sabar yuup..

(edit) batal lime. finally figure out, i'm not perverted enough to write it. tapi rate-nya ga dirubah. anggep aja karna angst. hehe.. terus untuk sementara cerita ini ga ada updatenya. blame the virus. sekarang gue lagi bikin yang Shika-Tema: Apa yang Membuat Awan Menarik.


	3. Lengah

**3. Lengah**

Diantara pepohonan ia bersembunyi, jemarinya menggenggam benang tipis. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki di bawah sana yang memasang kuda-kudanya dengan tenang.

Setetes keringat turun di dahinya, tapi ia bergeming.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melemaskna bahunya, "Sekarang!" pikirnya. Saat itu ia menarik benang di tanganya, dan dari segala penjuru, senjata-senjata berterbangan hendak menikam lelaki di bawah sana.

Sebuah putaran dengan chakra biru menyapu habis senjata-senjata itu. Putaran yang mantap dan seimbang. Tapi bertahun-tahun berlatih bersama, saat ini Tenten akan mematahkan putaran itu!

Tepat sebelum putaran itu berhenti, dengan sebuah _samurai_ di tanganya, Tenten cepat menerjang Neji. Neji goyah sedetik, tapi cepat mengimbangi. Tangan bertemu pedang, tapi baik Tenten dan Neji tak menyerah, terus mendesak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah celah terbuka. Dan ia tak membuang-buang kesempatan. Cepat meyerang.

Neji terbaring di rerumputan, Tenten tepat di atasnya, menghunus _samurainy_a hanya beberapa millimeter di sebelah telinganya. Lutut wanita itu menahan dadanya, menghentikan gerakan Neji.

"kau lengah, Neji!"

Ia tersenyum, ini kemenangan yang sangat jarang di dapatkannya. mengingat lawanya adalah Neji Hyuuga.

"baiklah, kau menang. Aku menyerah!" kata Neji.

Tenten bangkit berdiri, tapi Neji tak juga bergerak. Hanya diam terbaring di tempatnya jatuh tadi.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tumpang tindih tak jelas. Masalah Hyuuga. Masalah Hyuuga. Dan lagi-lagi masalah Hyuuga. Kepalanya terasa nyeri karena berpikir, dan keletihan di tubuhnya tak membantunya sama sekali.

Gai-sensei dan Lee sedang pergi dalam misi. Tim mereka kini di non-aktifkan. Menganggur, itulah apa yang ia dan Tenten lakukan belakangan ini. Tepat saat ia membutuhkan kegiatan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"BASH!" tiba-tiba semua terasa dingin, kepalanya tertutup selembar handuk basah milik Tenten. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"kau kenapa? Kelengahan seperti tadi itu kayak bukan kamu saja," ujar Tenten sambil meneguk air dari botol minumanya. Lalu duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Neji tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi ia bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Tenten.

Cahaya matahari tak seluruhnya sanggup menembus kerindangan pohon, meninggalkan bercak-bercak cahaya kehijauan di atas tubuh mereka. Tenten meletakkan botol minumnya lalu berbaring.

"kita istirahat dulu, ya? Aku lelah sekali.."

Dan dalam beberapa detik, ia tertidur meninggalkan Neji dengan pikiranya yang semerawut.

"aku lengah, ya?" gumamnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di handuk basah. Ada bau lain selain bau air yang tawar di handuk itu. Bau yang wangi dan menenangkan. Dan Neji diam-diam tersenyum menikmati bau itu.

Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, ke Tenten yang tertidur tenang. Menyentuh pipinya yang lembut dengan jemarinya.

"tentu saja aku lengah, aku selalu lengah berhadapan denganmu, Tenten..".

Dan dengan lembut Neji mengecup bibir itu, dan saat itu mata tenten terbuka..

Saat matanya bertemu mata coklat itu, Neji bangkit lalu berlari pulang. Meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terbaring bingung. Antara mimpi dan kenyataan yang kini terasa bercampur.

* * *

haha maaf ya Neji OOC bgt disini. kini sudah terjawab kan _pairing_ny? keep reading! next polling: haruskah ada pairing laen di sini?


	4. Saudara

Thanks' for all the review! Hehehe makasih banget ya semuanya, jadi makin semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya sendiri udah _aware_ kok sama penurunan kualitas cerita dari chapter 2 ke chapter 3 terakhir kemarin. Sebenernya udah ada versi sebelum chapter tiga ini yang (menurut saya) amat-sangat-jauh-lebih berkualitas dari pada yang ini. Masalahnya selama tiga minggu terakhir ini computer lagi ngambek minta di banting. Akhirnya harus di kirim buat di apus semua data. ;; dan chapter tiga yang saya keluarin kemaren Cuma buat menghibur hati saya sendiri dan para pembaca sekalian. Maaf ya kalo ternyata kurang menghibur.

* * *

**4. Saudara**

"bodoh! Neji kau bodoh! Tidak, kau idiot!" maki Neji sambil berlari melewati gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Menuju ke kediaman Bunke, ke kamarnya. Tak menggubris keluarganya yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Dengan bantingan kasar ia menutup pintunya, lalu bersandar di sana. "idiot! Kau menciumnya! Menciumnya! Dan dia.. dia terbangun!"

Neji menggelosor, terduduk masih sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Menatap kosong ke bayangan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya merah padam. Merah karena habis berlari dan merah karena.. yah.. karena darah muda mungkin ya?

"haaah.." ia menghela napas lelah. Kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal itu? Yah, bukan berarti ia menyesal melakukannya. Perasaan itu, saat bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir gadis itu..

"apa yang kupikirkan?!" geram Neji kesal.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dengan satu pertanyaan itu, ingatanya membawanya kembali pada masalah yang jauh lebih pelik dalam dirinya. Hyuuga..

Seakan sadar akan pikiranya, tiga ketukan membentur pintu kamar Neji. Neji bangkit, "siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini Aku, Rihou. Neji-san, kau di panggil Hiashi-sama,".

Hiashi-sama? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tak biasanya pamannya itu memanggil Neji. Beliau biasanya sibuk berurusan dengan tetua desa mengenai masalah-masalah tertentu. Status sebagai kepala klan besar memang bukan main-main.

Neji membuka pintu geser kamarnya. Di sana berdiri Rihou Hyuuga, sepupu jauhnya. Umurnya tak jauh di bawah Neji. Ia memakai Hakama sepert kebanyakan Hyuuga.

"terima kasih Rihou, dimana Hiashi-sama?"

"Ia menunggumu di Dojo. Aku pamit Neji-san,".

Setelah membungkuk, Rihou berlalu. Bungkukan itu bukan untuk menunjukkan hormat Karena Neji yang lebih tua. Ia membungkuk untuk menunjukkan perbedaan Strata mereka. Karena bahkan dalam Bunke, masih ada perbedaan kelas. Neji yang ayahnya adalah kembaran dari kepala Klan pastinya lebih di anggap di bandingkan Rihou yang orangtuanya berasal dari Bunke biasa.

XoX

Dojo Hyuuga adalah salah satu ruangan terbesar di sini, fasilitasnya pun lengkap. Karena di Dojo inilah, para Hyuuga berlatih Taijustu, salah satu sebab yang membuat mereka menjadi keluarga terkemuka di Konoha. Biasanya di sini ramai dengan mereka yang berlatih. memukuli karung pasir atau mematahkan bambu sasaran dengan tendangan. Tapi kali ini Dojo itu sunyi sepi.

Hanya seorang Hyuuga yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terkejut saat pintu Dojo tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka saat Neji masuk. Dengan gerakan halus ia berputar, menatap keponakannya.

Dengan sopan Neji membungkuk, "ada apa paman memanggiku?" tanyanya.

"aku ingin mencoba bertarung denganmu sekali, Neji. Hanya berlatih, tentu saja".

Neji terkejut. Hiashi Hyuuga? Menantangnya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"kau keberatan?" Tanya Hiashi.

Tentu saja tidak. Biarpun baru saja berlatih bersama Tenten, tapi energinya sudah kembali setelah istirahat tadi. Dan ia sebagai seorang petarung memiliki dorongan untuk bertarung dengan mereka yang menurutnya lebih kuat.

"kalau itu keinginan Hiashi-sama.."

Jujur saja, Neji tak banyak berharap dalam pertarungan ini. Usia seakan tak mengurangi tenaga Hiashi-sama. Gerakannya begitu lues dan tegas. Serangan-serangan Neji dipatahkannya seakan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Kau tau aturannya, Neji. Kau harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh, atau kau takkan bisa melukaiku!"

Jadi itulah yang Neji lakukan. Bagi orang biasa merubah niatan seperti itu mungkin mustahil. Tapi sebagai ninja hal itu adalah salah satu syarat terpenting dalam pertarungan. Dan neji saat ini jadi berpikir sendiri. Itukah sebab kekalahannya pada Tenten tadi pagi? Karena Neji telah lama kehilangan keinginan niatan membunuh pada Tenten?

Dan pikiran tersebut membuat gerakanya entah untuk keberapa kali jadi tak berarti di depan Hiashi-Sama. Sebuah sentuhan ringan di dahinya membuat Neji terpental ke dinding dojo.

"kelengahan seperti itu sama sekali tak bisa ditoerir, Neji. Tapi kita sudahi saja latihan ini."

Hiashi beranjak ke arah Neji yang masih terjembab, lalu berjongkok di hadapanya, sehingga mata mereka berada di posisi yang sama.

Wajah Hiashi-sama melunak sampai tersenyum penuh haru, "Neji aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari diriku sendiri. Karena di dalam dirimu aku bisa menatap Hizashi, saudara kembarku."

Lalu ia tersenyum ramah, "inilah yang biasanya kami lakukan. Berlatih tanding seperti tadi. Tapi biasanya akulah yang ada di posisimu.

Hiashi sama bangkit, berbiacara seakan pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan dalam lingkaran. "satu hal yang mejadi masalahnya. Ia ingin meruntuhkan sistem Hyuuga yang ada, dari mulai Bunke-Souke sampai pemahatan segel Juuin. Ia membuat para tetua resah. Ia bukanlah Bunke sembarangan. Saat itu kemampuanku yang seorang Souke jauh di bawahnya. Ia merencanakan kudeta pada kedudukanku, itulah keyakinanku dulu"

Tiba-tiba Hiashi berbalik menatapnya, "tapi aku salah Neji. Ia mendapat tekanan dari Bunke atas. Ialah satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk mensejajarkan diri ke Souke, saat itu. Serangan yang ia lakukan pada Hinata—mungkin kau masih ingat—tidak ia kerahkan sepenuh tenaga. Kalau iya, aku takkan bisa menghentikkannya.

"dan aku memiliki sebuah asumsi, Neji. Ayahmu, Hizashi, dari dulu adalah seorang pembangkang sejati. Ia takkan pernah tunduk tanpa memukul lebih dulu. Kurasa ia membangkang pada atasannya. Dan itulah sebabnya ia dikirim menggantikanku. Karena ia bukan lagi seorang bidak yang menurut pada pemainnya. Aku menyadari hal ini saat mengingat kata-katanya dulu, 'biarlah kematian ini menjadi satu-satunya pilihanku sendiri.'"

Hiashi menatap tajam pada Neji, "aku tak bilang kalau yang kukatakan barusan adalah kebenaran. Itu hanya asumsi yang kupercaya. Dan aku tau hal ini bisa terulang lagi, Neji. Karena sejarah selalu berulang, dan kini kau ada di posisi Hizashi. Tekanan dari atas akan sangat kuat. Dan aku tau apa perintahmu. Tapi aku ingin kau mengecamkan kata-kataku ini: aku akan selalu melindungi putriku, walau dengan nyawaku. Biarpun bila saat itu tiba, tak ada lagi Hizashi yang akan menggantikan hukumanku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Hiashi berbalik dan keluar dari Dojo itu. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Ingatannya berbalik ke hari dimana tetua Bunke memanggilnya.

X0X

_"memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Tanya Neji._

_Dalam keremangan ruangan itu Neji dapat melihat sang tetua Bunke tersenyum._

_"yang kau perlukan adalah dukungan. Itu sudah kau dapatkan. Souke saat ini semakin meragukan kemampuan Hinata-sama. Yang benar-benar dibutuhkan saat ini adalah menghabisi dia. Kita tak perlu terlalu memikirkan adiknya, karena ia belum cukup umur saat ini. Hiashi-sama biar kam yang mengrus"._

_"jadi apa tugasku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Neji._

_Dan saat itu mata tetua Bunke itu di penuhi kilatan kemenangan. Akhirnya sebuah bidak baru. "bunuh Hinata-sama.."_

XOX

Neji membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya, "ayah.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

Mungkin semua merasa kalo saya membuat Hizashi sebagai seorang Superior di atas Hiashi. Kalo ada yang mau tau, pertimbangan saya adalah dari mengambil kata-kata Hiashi saat Neji bertarung dengan Naruto. Saat itu Hiashi berkata dalam hati: "Hizashi ternyata yang menjadi Souke seharusnya kau.." yah ga persis seperti itu, tapi maknannya ga jauh dari itu deh.

Yeaaaah! Jauh lebih cepet dari pada update chapter tiga! Keep reading! Love you all. MMUUUAAAH!


	5. Semangat!

**Silahkan Skip bagian Bold ini, gue ga peduli kok. Ini Cuma permintaan maaf gue doang.**

**Sorry for long update. Banyak banget hambatan buat nge-**_**update**_** FF ini. Dari mulai lupa ingatan--gue bener-bener lupa Plot yang tadinya tersimpan di kepala, emang harusnya sih langsung ditulis, ya?—sampai masalah koneksi internet dan nggak lupa memory komputer yang ke format. Tapi akhirnya di update juga kaan? Hehehe. **

**Nggak lupa Review-nya supaya tulisan gue ada perbaikan buat kedepannya. Makasih buat para reader yang masih baca FF ini. Yakin deh, kalianlah yang bikin gue tetep bikin Konflik Neji ini!**

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Semangat!**

Masalah, masalah dan masalah lagi!

"Heah!" teriakan dan tendangan yang ditunjukan pada _sandbag_ itu melampiaskan emosi Neji.

Pembicaraanya dengan sang Hyuuga agung, Hiashi-sama, hanya membuat konflik dalam dirinya makin membuncah. Ia tersenyum sinis pada sandbag yang terayun- ayun pada rantainya itu. Mungkin seperti itulah keadaan Neji saat melawan Hiashi-sama, hanya target yang tak melawan.

"Neji-niisan?" terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya.

Di pintu dojo itu memunggungi cahaya, Hinata berdiri, mengenakan kimono rumahnya.

Neji menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Ia sengaja membuat kebisuan janggal mengambang diantara mereka. Ya, Neji sengaja menimbulkan kesan tak ramah dan menjaga jarak dari sepupunya itu. Bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Mungkin baginya terlalu ironis untuk bersikap terlalu baik pada Hinata. Mungkin juga memang ia tak ingin terlalu dekat padanya. Mungkin karena ia memang membencinya.

Dan Hinata sepertinya telah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Neji-niisan, ada yang mencarimu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ya, ia seakan tidak lagi memikirkan hubungan pelik antara mereka. Yah memang ini hanya 'ke-pelik-kan' satu sisi. Sisi Neji.

Neji hanya menyuarakan "hm.." singkat untuk merespon itu.

"Tenten ada di gerbang. Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama".

Seketika langkah Neji terhenti, bukan hanya langkah tapi juga denyut nadinya. Tenten? Menunggunya? Ya tuhan! apa lagi yang kau timpakan pada hambamu ini?

perjalanan singkat ke gerbang depan itu menjadi saat yang terasa panjang bagi Neji. Apa yang harus ia katakan? "maaf aku tiba-tiba menciummu?" rasanya janggal mengatakan itu bahkan walau hanya dalam pikiranya! Yah konflik yang satu ini memang ia sendiri yang memancingnya.

Tenten meniupkan nafasnya ke kedua belah tangannya. Musim dingin memang belum datang ke Konoha tapi angin utara yang dingin telah mulai bertiup. Biasanya ia paling malas berlatih di hari yang dingin begini. Apa lagi Neji selalu menuntut untuk berlatih outdoor, katanya itu meningkatkan fleksibilitas mereka dalam bertarung, dalam memanfaatkan keadaan. Yah Tenten menurut saja. Neji mau menjadi lawan bertarungnya saja sudah bagus.

Tapi saat ia harus melawan Neji sekaligus angin dingin, tetap saja sulit bagi Tenten untuk bergerak dari rumahnya. Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda untuknya. Kemarin ia baru saja mendapat mimpi yang indah. Mimpi yang membuatnya terus tersenyum sepanjang hari sejak kemarin sore hingga saat ini.

Tenten menengok saat merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Disana ia berdiri tegak. Peluh memenuhi wajahnya. Kedua tanganya masuk ke lengan bajunya.

"ada apa?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"loh? Kupikir kita akan berlatih lagi hari ini. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah pemanasan duluan ya?".

Aduh! Aku benar-benar lupa! Pikir Neji. Otaknya berputar cepat. "yah hari ini kan dingin, kupikir kau..".

Dalam hati Neji bersyukur telah memasang topeng datar di wajahnya.

"oh aku sedang bersemangat hari ini! Ayo ayo kita berlatih!"

Kenapa dia tak membahas 'hal itu?' Ia seakan lupa sama sekali! Tapi baguslah dengan begini Tenten takkan menyadari perasaanya yang sebenarnya. Dan mengapa saat menyadari hal itu Neji malah merasakan rasa sesal dalam dirinya?

XxX

Saat Tenten berkata ia sedang bersemangat, yah.. ia memang sedang bersemangat.

Sebuah _Shuriken_ meluncur tepat ke arah Neji lewat _blind spot-_nya. Untunglah Neji sudah mengkonsentrasikan chakra ke sana sehingga ia bisa merasakan _Shuriken_ itu. Dengan putaran dahsyat, senjata-senjata lainya terpental begitu saja.

Tepat sebelum putaran Neji berhenti, di saat ia sedang goyah, Tenten muncul dengan Kunai di tangan siap menumbangkan Neji, tapi kali ini Neji sudah mengantisipasi gerakan ini. Neji membiarkan dirinya jatuh, serangan Tenten mengenai udara di atas kepalanya, seketika Neji menemukan kembali pijakanya dan menggenggam lengan Tenten lalu menariknya jatuh.

Tapi tak selesai sampai di situ, saat jatuh tiba-tiba Tenten berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. Dan saat itu sebuah kunai menempel di leher Neji

"dan Neji Hyuuga gugur dalam pertarungan!" kata Tenten senang.

"kalau kau suka menang, aku akan mengalah walaupun sebenarnya aku masih bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari kunai kecil itu", kata Neji.

"hem.. misalnya?"

"seperti mengeluarkan chakra dari ujung jariku yang kini ada di pinggangmu?"

"ah! Kau benar! Aku memang masih jauh dari mengunggulimu!" kata Tenten sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas rerumputan. "tapi kau tetap saja harus memujiku untuk taktik-ku tadi! Kau tidak menyangka aku akan melakukannya, kan?"

Neji menenggak minuman dari botol bambunya, "baiklah, itu memang taktik yang bagus. Aku benar-benar tertipu. Kau bersemangat sekali tadi. _Tumben_"

"hei! Aku memang biasanya bersemangat tau!" kata Tenten sambil melemparkan sebutir batu ke arah Neji—yang dihindari dengan sempurna oleh sasaranya.

Tenten tersenyum, ya hari ini ia sangat bersemangat.

"aku bermimpi bagus kemarin," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"mimpi apa?" tanya Neji.

"mana mungkin aku bilang mimpi di cium Neji Hyuuga di depan orangnya langsung!" gumam Tenten sambil membereskan senjata-senjatanya yang berserakan.

"Apa?"

"bukan apa-apa!"

XxX

"lalu kau mengatakanya? Begitu saja? Tepat di depan orangnya langsung begitu?"

Dan saat Tenten mengangguk, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"oh ya, aku bisa membayangkan kalau Neji sebenarnya mendengar ucapanmu, tapi ia berpura-pura tak mendengarnya," kata Ino.

"iya, bisa saja. kenapa sih kau bisa kelepasan begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"aduh jangan bilang begitu. aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa kelepasan!" kata Tenten membela diri.

Tenten, sakura, dan Ino sedang berkumpul di warung dango. Biasa, rutinitas selesai latihan. Sekedar bergosip, namanya juga anak gadis.

"menurutku sih kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu," kata Ino sambil menyesap tehnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "kau terlalu lama memendam perasaanmu,".

Tenten diam saja. Mudah bagi mereka berkata begitu! mereka berdua bisa dengan mudah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke kemana-mana. Dan Sasuke memang tampan. tapi yang dia suka Neji! Neji Hyuuga! Yah kalau soal tampang, baginya Neji nggak kalah dari Sasuke. Tapi kesombongan dan keangkuhan keduanya bisa disejajarkan. Malahan, Kalau menurutnya pribadi, Neji menang sedikit dari Sasuke.

"tapi kalian berpikir tidak sih? Neji itu anggota Klan Hyuuga! Menurutku ia pasti sudah di jodohkan dengan gadis dari klan besar lainya."

"aku yakin, seyakin masa mudaku yang gemilang Neji takkan mau di jodohkan!"

di sebelah Tenten tiba-tiba muncul mahluk dengan potongan rambut aneh dan pakaian yang memalukan berwarna hijau.

"Lee! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" kata Tenten sambil menjitak kepala teman satu Timnya itu.

"kalau memang kau tak yakin, aku akan tanyakan padanya!" sambil berkata begitu, Lee bangkit dari kursinya.

"eeh Lee, Tunggu!!"

Tapi Lee sudah berlari, meninggalkan kepulan debu dan semburat hijau—tak lupa disusul seorang gadis berambut cepol dua—Menuju Mansion Hyuuga.

------- ---- ------

**Next: Bidadari Cinta Hijau!**


	6. Bidadari Cinta Hijau

update langsung 2 chapter. Enjoy! :D

**6. Bidadari Cinta Hijau**

Hinata saat itu sedang duduk di teras rumahnya saat mendengar suara mengetuk tergesa-gesa dari pintu gerbang. Biasanya beberapa orang Bunke akan datang tapi tak ada siapa-siapa saat itu. Jadi Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka gerbang. Disana berdiri Tenten, napasnya terengah-engah.

"A.. ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Hinata sambil memberi isyarat agar gadis itu masuk.

"apa Lee sudah sampai?" tanya Tenten sambil melangkah masuk.

Hinata menggeleng.

"syukurlah.. dimana Neji?"

"aku belum melihatnya. Mu.. mungkin belum pulang,".

Hinata mengajak Tenten duduk di tempatnya tadi. Setelah nafas gadis yang lebih tua itu kembali normal, ia bertanya, "ada apa se.. sebenarnya?"

Dan Tenten kemudian menceritakan peristiwa di kedai. Bagaimana ia sedang membicarakan tentang kebodohannya saat latihan akibat 'mimpi yang membuatnya bersemangat'. Komentar-komentar Sakura dan Ino, pikirannya tentang Neji yang mungkin sudah dijodohkan dan kemunculan serta kepergian Lee yang membawa petaka.

Ya, Tenten membicarakan itu semua tanpa merasakan kalau saat itu ada sepasang bola mata Lavender selain milik Hinata yang memperhatikan kedua gadis itu.

OoO

"yah jadi begitulah ceritanya sampai aku datang ke rumahmu." Kata Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum, "ku.. kurasa Ino dan Sa.. sakura benar. Kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu se.. sendiri. Tapi aku ju.. juga mengerti betapa sulitnya hal itu. Dan ka.. kalau soal perjodohan Neji-niisan, kurasa ia bisa menjelaskannya sendiri."

Hinata memberi tanda pada Tenten untu menengok kebelakang. Disana Neji berdiri. Wajahnya bersemburat merah yang Tenten yakin tak semerah wajahnya sendiri.

Hinata buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal dan menyaksikan langsung semuannya, tapi sudahlah. Ia masih bisa menyaksikan itu dari tempat spesial yang sudah disiapkannya. _View_ dari sana adalah _view_ terbaik untuk melihat teras rumah utama Hyuuga. Dan ditempat itu ada Lee, Sakura dan Ino. Dan ia tau, Ino sudah melakukan pemidahan jiwa ke seekor capung yang kini hinggap dengan santai mendengarkan apa yang terjadi dari dekat tempat itu sementara nanti raga Ino akan memberitahu mereka kata-perkata.

OoO

"aku.."

Neji menggeleng, "kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi. Dan.. aku mau meminta maaf.."

Inilah.. jadi ini akhirnya. Pikir Tenten. Yah paling tidak ia telah mengetahui perasaan Neji padanya.

"Ja.. jangan meminta maaf, Neji. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, justru aku yang salah," kata Tenten sambil membuang muka. Ia tak ingin Neji melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya sekarang. Tapi terlambat, air mata itu menetes ke lantai kayu meninggalkan bercak yang berwarna lebih tua dari sekelilingnya. Tenten berbalik, ingin meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

Tapi tangan Neji menahan lengannya. "dengarkan aku dulu," Pinta Neji.

"aku ingin meminta maaf untuk beberapa hal. Untuk tak dari dulu mengatakan padamu bahwa aku TIDAK PERNAH DI JODOHKAN. Dan.. untuk tak lebih dulu mengatakan kalau aku... juga menyukaimu."

Tenten berbalik, menatap Neji yang balik menatapnya.

Sunyi diantara mereka.

…

….

"Kau.." gumam Tenten, tapi tak menemukan kata-kata yang pas, sementara Neji terus terdiam menatap Tenten.

"Neji kau BODOH!!!" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menetes di matanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Neji yang dibalas oleh sang Hyuuga dengan belaian lembut yang kaku di kepalanya.

OoO

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Lee menempuh jalan yang berbeda dari Tenten, ia tidak melewati jalan tapi lewat atap. Saat dalam perjalanan ia berpikir keras. Ia harus menyatukan kedua sahabatnya itu bagaimanapun caranya! Bukan demi masa depannya yang gemilang, tapi demi masa depan cinta Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten yang bersinar terang di ufuk timur!

Saat sampai ke Mansion Hyuuga ia bertemu orang yang ia cari, Hinata.

Mereka menyusun rencana. Dari mulai Hinata menunggu Tenten, sementara Lee akan membawa Neji secepatnya sampai ke rumah. Tak lupa juga membawa Ino sebagai _microphone_ untuk mendengarkan. Dan tak boleh ditinggal juga, Sakura-san!

Sementara menunggu, Hinata akan menemukan posisi yang baik untuk mengamati mereka berdua.

OoO

"Akhirnya.."

"Untunglah.."

"Akhir yang Gemilang!"

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Keempat remaja yang berkumpul itu menghela napas lega saat melihat kedua temannya berpelukan dengan senyum di kedua wajah mereka.

"kau jenius Lee!" puji Sakura membuat wajah Lee memerah.

"ya, kau hebat sekali! Bisa-bisanya kau kepikiran rencana begini! Kau harus bertanding strategi dengan Shikamaru!" kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"he.. hebat sekali!" puji Hinata tak ketinggalan.

Lee memperlihatkan pose _Nice Guy-_nya ke ketiga gadis itu. "itu berkat kerja sama Tim kita yang gemilang!"

OoO


	7. Ikatan

**7. ****Ikatan**

Neji meluruskan bahunya, mendesah lega pada langit pagi di atasnya dengan senyum yang jarang nampak melekat di wajahnya.

Bangun pagi hari terasa menyenangkan. Neji dengan senang hati meninggalkan kamarnya hanya untuk menyapa langit pagi. Merayakan setiap detik, menit dan jam sejak momen kemarin terjadi.

Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Hyuuga muda satu ini. Rasanya senyuman tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya sejak kemarin. Mengetahui perasaanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, memulai hubungan baru dengan orang yang dicintainya. Semua itu terasa bagaikan keluar dari Neji Hyuuga dan menjadi.. hanya menjadi Neji.

Baru saja ia berpikir untuk pergi ke apartemen Tenten saat sebuh tepukan mampir di bahunya. Ia berbalik dan menatap heran saat melihat seorang Souke.

"Neji-san, kau dipanggil ke rumah utama."

"baik, terima kasih," kata Neji sambil membungkuk.

0oOo0

"duduklah Neji," kata Hiashi-sama ramah saat Neji memasuki ruangan yang penuh terisi Souke. Sang Bunke dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari para Souke dan dengan tahu diri mengambil posisi lebih jauh dari tempat Hiashi-sama.

"mendekatlah kemari." Perintah Hiashi tanpa menunjukan respon pada gumaman protes para Souke. Neji sendiri dapat merasakan tatapan yang mengiris-iris kulitnya dari mereka sementara ia maju ke depan sambil setengah membungkuk. Tapi mengikuti contoh Hiashi-sama, iapun tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

Neji menatap tak percaya tempat yang ditunjuk Hiashi untuk ia tempati. Hiashi duduk diapit kedua putrinya, Hinata di kanan dan Hanabi di kiri. Dan tempat yang diisyaratkan oleh Hiashi adalah tempat di sebelah Hanabi.

"baiklah kini semua sudah berkumpul. Dan aku akan mengatakan masalah yang akan kita bahas saat ini: Masalah dengan klan Souchi dari desa Kirigakure dan kepindahan Neji ke rumah utama.

Serentak terdengar gumaman tak setuju dari para Souke. Para tetua yang duduk di bagian depan terlihat kesulitan mempertahankan wajah tenang mereka sementara para Souke lain tak malu-malu menunjukkan protes ketidaksetujuan.

Neji sendiri mematung di tempatnya, _Apa yang dipikirkan Hiashi-sama?_

Masalah dengan Klan Souchi sama sekali tak terbahas. Seorang tetua yang kini telah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya sendiri berdehem menenangkan mereka yang ada di belakangnya, "itu.. tak bisa ditolerir. Menurut peraturan, Rumah utama hanya untuk ditinggali oleh keluarga pemimpin klan."

Dalam hati Neji meniyakan kata-kata tetua barusan. Masih sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Hiashi-sama.

"benar sekali." Kata Hiashi tak membantah.

"dan dengan begitu jelas sekali kalau seorang Bunke tak bisa menempati rumah utama," kata sang tetua tadi dengan nada kemenangan.

"sayang sekali hal tersebut tak disebutkan, Hagi-sama. Tak ada kata-kata bunke tak boleh menempati rumah utama. Ayah Neji adalah saudara kembarku, dengan begitu bisa dikatakan aku adalah pamannya. Dan karena saat ini ayahnya telah wafat, aku dan anak-anakku adalah keluarga terdekatnya. Dan bisa pula dikatakan kalau ia adalah keluarga terdekat kami bahkan diantara kalian semua."

_Betapa anehnya_, pikir Neji. Ia tau, dirinyalah yang diperdebatkan saat ini, tapi rasanya seperti sedang mendengar mereka berdebat tentang orang lain. Rasanya aneh membicarakan kedekatan darah di dalam lingkungan Hyuuga. Dimana kedekatan biasanya dinilai dari strata tanpa melihat kedekatan darah. Padahal ini adalah sebuah klan.

"bukankah hal tersebut tak perlu dikatakan? Jelas disebutkan 'Keluarga Pemimpin Klan' pemimpin klan harus berasal dari Souke. Bunke tak dihitung sebagai keluarga klan."

"aku tak pernah mendengar ataupun membaca hal itu sebelumnya," ujar Hiashi-sama. Ia lalu merogoh ke lengan pakaiannya dan menarik beberapa gulungan dari sana.

"ini adalah gulungan yang berisi aturan-aturan resmi klan kita. aku sudah membaca semuanya dan tak menemukan hal yang bertentangan dengan keputusanku ini. Aku tau kalian semua memiliki _copy_-nya di kediaman kalian masing-masing. Baca dan carilah. Bila ada yang menemukan hal yang bertentangan dengan hal ini, kita akan mendengarkannya. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, Neji akan tinggal bersama kami. Yang keberatan harap mengangkat tangan."

Tapi tak ada tangan yang terangkat. Neji tau betapa pahamnya para tetua klan tentang kekerasan kepala Hiashi-sama.

0ooOoo0

"Aneh, kan?" tanya Neji pada Tenten saat mereka duduk berhadapan di warung _dango_. tepat siang itu setelah pertemuan Hyuuga.

Tenten asik memakan _dango_-nya sementara Neji merasa cukup hanya dengan meminum _ocha_.

"aneh kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"tentu saja Aneh. Dia bisa mendapat banyak kesulitan dengan membuatku tinggal di rumah utama. Hiashi-sama terikat pada aturan klan, dan sebagai ketua ."

"kalau melihat dari sisi itu memang terlihat aneh, Neji." Kata Tenten sambill tersenyum. Yang ditanggapi Neji dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan pendangan mata yang mengatakan, 'dari-mana-hal-itu-bisa-terlihat-biasa?'

"kan dia sudah mengatakannya, keluarganya adalah keluargamu satu-satunya seperti kau adalah keluarga mereka satu-satunya."

"lalu?"

"ya ampun Neji! Tentu saja dia menyayangimu, dia kan pamanmu!"

0ooOoo0

Sayang?

Kata itu terdengar aneh saat di aplikasikan pada hubungan keluarganya saat ini. Setelah ayahnya tak ada. Setelah apa yang mengikatnya pada klan itu hanya sebuah ikatan formalitas yang memuakkan bagi Neji.

Neji meraba Headbandnya. Merasakan sejuknya plat besi di jemarinya. Ia tau, apa yang ada di belakang plat itu adalah ikatan paling kuat yang mengikatnya pada Hyuuga. Dan mengetahui yang dapat dilakukan segel dibalik headbandnya, Neji yakin tak ada rasa sayang di balik segel itu.


End file.
